


No Way I’ll Overload Before You

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, just G1 Megatron/Starscream stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: Apricots prompted me, "There is no way I’ll overload before you," with G1 Megatron/Starscream. Originally posted on Tumblr August 9, 2015.





	No Way I’ll Overload Before You

“There’s no way I’ll overload before you.” Megatron spoke entirely too calmly for having his second-in-command between his legs, thrusting away at his leader’s valve. Almost boredly, he stretched a leg out around Starscream’s hips, helping him get in deeper.  


“I’ll make you come – _three times_ before I’m done with you!” Starscream panted out, clutching Megatron’s chest and rocking into him harder and deeper.  


“Three times? You are as delusional as your technique is pathetic, Starscream,” Megatron spoke scornfully, but his fans were starting to kick up, his frame warming under Starscream’s determined thrusts. He grabbed Starscream’s wings to make up for it, groping roughly under the ailerons and making Starscream’s rhythm break.  


“Three!” Starscream insisted, and he shoved a hand in between them, grabbing his leader’s spike and rubbing it roughly in time with his thrusts. “You’re gonna – ah! – pass out beneath me and I’ll be the leader of the – oh, yes! – Decepticons…!”  


It was may have been the image of himself in his cape and crown, Megatron at his feet acclaiming him the true leader of the Decepticons – or perhaps it was the wicked way Megatron’s valve clenched around him, or the way his fingers tugged at sensitive wires in his wings.  


But whatever it was, Starscream pitched headlong into overload, spilling his charge and his fluids and his dreams of _winning_ for once in a last few erratic thrusts into Megatron’s hot clenching valve.  


“Always so predictable,” Megatron said, smug and not a little fond, petting Starscream’s wings soothingly as his seeker collapsed in pleasure and defeat on top of his chest.  


“You’ll just have to spike me now,” Starscream said, quick to pull what he could even from this utter defeat. He slipped out of Megatron’s valve and slid his own valve enticingly up the length of his leader’s spike.  


Megatron grabbed Starscream’s hips and pulled them away before the slick opening could entire him further. “No, Starscream. You haven’t earned a spike in your valve.“ Hand over hand, he moved the seeker bodily down the berth until his face was pressed against Megatron’s spike. “Let’s see if you’re any more competent with your mouth than you are with your spike.”  


Starscream grumbled against the spike, “My valve is the best on Cybertron. You should put your spike _there_ instead.” But when Megatron’s grip tightened on the top of his helm, he let his lips wrap around the tip of Megatron’s spike, and even licked it a little.  


“Ah, but this way you don’t talk,” Megatron said, smugly. When Starscream bit him lightly in retaliation, he just sighed happily and slid the spike in deeper.  


And, at the squelching sound of Starscream’s fingers working his own valve as his mouth was fragged, Megatron added: “Overload first _again_ and you’re not getting that valve frag.”  


The little squeak of indignation was delicious around his spike, as was the suddenly determined movement of Starscream’s tongue.  



End file.
